121713 Nate Aura
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 19:41 -- 07:42 TC: Hey nate... have you heard from Doir? (I've been trying to contact him and he isn;t responding) 07:42 AC: oh, h-hi, Aura, glad to see, your awake 07:43 AC: not responding? 07:43 TC: I wanted to ask him more about those pens he was carrying around ... 07:43 AC: well, he doesn't, have those, anymore 07:43 TC: orly? have you heard from him recently? 07:44 AC: yeah, he's probably, asleep or, something 07:44 AC: dying is, pretty exhausting 07:44 AC: I'd bet 07:45 TC: dying! (ive heard nothing about him dying! he looked fine last I saw him!) 07:45 AC: well, it was, only, last night 07:46 AC: he flew, of to Prospit, met one of, the trolls there, got killed, by Jack 07:47 TC: Jack again!? (whats with that guy!) do you know who he was meeting? 07:48 AC: the troll? 07:48 AC: said his name, was Ryspor 07:48 AC: but, he was there, to investigate 07:49 AC: the murder, of someone, called, the herald 07:49 TC: (I should probably contact him get a first hand account of what happened) 07:50 AC: wouldn't be, a bad idea 07:50 TC: the herald (I feel like ive heard that name before, but I cant recall where from), was it a troll? or prehaps a twink? 07:50 AC: although, I doubt, he really, wants to relive, those memories, just yet 07:51 AC: dunno, first I've heard, of it 07:51 AC: then again, that isn't, saying much 07:52 TC: Yeah, new mysteries seem to be turning up around every corner these days (like whats up with this giant guy, he seems pretty nice for a game construct, but what is he here for?) 07:53 AC: dunno, you're the, smart one 07:53 AC: I just, shoot things 07:53 AC: all I'm, good for, really 07:54 TC: I dont feel very smart right now =( i hardly understand anything thats been going on 07:55 TC: makes me feel quite useless actually... at least you can protect us from the imps 07:55 AC: nah, riding that imp, that was awesome 07:56 AC: and don't worry, you'll figure, it out, eventually, I just know it 07:57 AC: hell, what sort, of protector, am I, if I let, Sami get hurt, and Doir die? 07:57 TC: well thanks for the vote of confidence (I hope im able to live up to your expectations)... 07:58 AC: oh, by the way, Sami's back, but in, a cast 08:00 TC: oh is she? (I should probably speak with her too, Iwas so worried when she fell like that) 08:00 AC: yeah 08:00 AC: and Doir, should be fine 08:01 AC: still seemed, like himself, at the very least 08:01 TC: still? (i thought you said he was dead?) 08:02 AC: we get, second lives, I guess 08:02 AC: he was on, Derse, when I spoke to him 08:02 AC: guess we get, those bodies, too 08:03 AC: but, he was still, cracking stupid, jokes 08:04 TC: Well if he was cracking jokes he must be okay (afterall that is the norm for him) 08:04 TC: prehaps I should try contacting him again (maybe he was just afk?) 08:04 AC: yeah, he was, making jokes, about, me liking.... 08:05 AC: uhh, never mind 08:05 AC: yeah, try contacting, him again 08:06 TC: okay, I'm going to go do that, Ill talk to you again soon kay? 08:06 AC: yeah 08:06 AC: see you -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:06 --